


Identities

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Passion, Passive-aggression, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula
Summary: I wanted to do something romantic for Valentine’s Day. However, my fingers led me to take a different course. This is an AU of what would have happened if Dracula and Ericka had met in other conditions and perhaps also, in another time.





	Identities

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something romantic for Valentine’s Day. However, my fingers led me to take a different course. This is an AU of what would have happened if Dracula and Ericka had met in other conditions and perhaps also, in another time.

   

 

   "So you’re a reporter for the Sun newspaper"  he looked intrigued to the blonde who possessed an angelic face.

   That was not a conventional interview and apparently she had ceased to be the interviewer and was now the interviewed.

   He liked to know his victims well before he could bite them. He liked to know their qualities and weaknesses.

   He believed it was a way of knowing the nutrients that they brought with them, like reading the nutritional chart on a container. So crude and primitive were his thoughts in regards to his deeper instincts, which went into disharmony with his impeccable presentation and polite language, with that sophisticated image that most people appreciated at first sight.

   Ecstatic to have his prey ready in front of him, having her at his mercy, that feeling was an ideal appetizer. How he wished to bring his chair closer so that he could get drunk in more of her essence full of sweet and floral tones, but with a mystery that he still could not figure out. It was a flower of which he had no information of, that is why she was still alive.

   He was a hardened seducer and yet this time, he was the one being seduced.

    _“Then, what would be the end of these interviews, I think we made the proper presentations at the beginning"_ she said.

   He saw her amusingly, she did not seem intimidated or frightened. Frankly you could say that she had expertise and that she did not know remorse or shame, just like him.

   For the first time he smiled and not the usual way, but with a full smile letting his imposing fangs be seen. He wanted to see what kind of reaction came from her. He wanted to see that anguish in those eyes.

   She got surprised for a few seconds but returned to her previous posture, of apparent unconcern and provocative, she felt a great satisfaction of having hit the right nail.

   _"The truth is, I lied to you, I’m a monster slayer. Mr. D."_ Hoping to see a change in his expression.

   Rising and approaching the chair where he was. She was arranging her short hair a little and showed her naked neck when bending slightly towards his interlocutor.

   Frankly surprised, delighted, she was the first of his preys that did not show a face full of horror, or shouted, or cried, or asked for her life between tears. She was the first to be offered, as a small deer that having its legs broken, knew that it can no longer advance and was just waiting impatiently for a predator to finish its suffering quickly and painlessly.

   That curvy woman, with deep blue eyes, showed her dignity or cynicism or her madness. Not what he expected

   _"Dear Elsa”_  by taking her arms to bring her closer to him and be able to get drunk in her essence, he whispered lightly rubbing her ear causing a temporary paralysis in the woman caused by that discharge of adrenaline.

   _"Since we’re being completely frank, you can call me just Dracula, dear Miss E.  The truth is, I lied to you too."_

   Making an emphasis on the word “Dear”, he showed a little of his perfect curved fangs.

   It was the tenth interview and it had been like a chess game between those two advancing carefully and without making false steps, but something in both  of them had recently changed, making the game not only more intimate, but with fast and daring moves. A completely interesting turnaround of circumstances.

   The board had ceased to be a reference for their positions and they had decided to be the pieces themselves.

   Looking into her eyes that now showed some disturbance and holding her wrists so that she would not go away he could see that she did not hesitate to hold the look.

_"I also infer that Elsa is not your real name and the initials in your briefcase are from a family that has been very close to me for centuries”._

   He dragged the words full of sarcasm.

   _“You inferred well, I am sorry I also lied to you, I am not Elsa van Heisenberg, I am Ericka van Helsing, successor of that family who has been with you all of your life”_  she approached him even more, while being a few inches from his face. That cold touch that sustained her caused a strange sensation in her bowels.

  _"And what will you do with me”_   She said by abruptly releasing his grip, plunging the dagger into one side of the vampire with an accurate blow.

  _"I should teach you how to kill a vampire. This poor attempt tells me that your intentions are not serious"_  he removed the weapon quietly as if it were a thorn and held her with his arm while restricting her movements with a hug.  _“If you had wanted to kill me you would have used the stake… As they surely taught you ”_

   He took her hand and put it at the height of his heart.

   _"And you would have nailed it here"_

   Surprised by not having caused any harm, being subdued and far from an instrument that could serve as a weapon, words did not come out of her crimson lips. Her breathing said that she had lost any chance at that confrontation.

   The vampire put his hand on her chest where he could feel those fast heartbeats, it was a warm touch. With his fingertips he went slowly to her collarbone and then he took his fingers in that long and perfect white neck.

    _“I ask again, what and you will do with me”_  she sounded with a slight touch of dismay, but he could see that there was also emotion.

   _"I wish this would not end here, you are the first prey that I consider truly interesting"_

   Feeling his fingers on her neck and his breathing so close to her, she understood that at last, her turn had finally ended. And that there was no better luck than ending with an honorable death at the hands of her sworn enemy.

   Throughout those interviews she had overcome that repulsion that Dracula caused her and had developed some interest in him. She always said it was going to be the last one but something didn’t let her finish.

    _“You’re right, I think we must conclude this interview once and for all”_

   In a quick move she deposited a kiss on those lips that had surely touched blood and had taken the lives of thousands of women like her. That kiss was intense and without waiting for it, _**it was reciprocated**._


End file.
